I don't want your flowers (but i'll eat your heart)
by Roisyn
Summary: A Will le gustaría recordar al Dr. Lecter y al Destripador que el juego más viejo de la humanidad tiene dos jugadores, ambos totalmente capaces de mover sus fichas, gracias. (VERSIÓN FINAL)
1. Chapter I

_**Reescrito**_ **06/08**.

* * *

 **I don't want your flowers**

* * *

- **I** – **HAMBRE**

Siendo –casi- honesto, Will ha pasado toda su vida sin sentir lo que los científicos denominan "el regalo de un omega", una carga hormonal en su cerebro que se traduce como "hey, he encontrado el compañero ideal para ti" y "voy a follarlo hasta que me dé bebes" y más importante: "lo _quiero para mí"_.

Es más que lujuria y atracción.

Es _codicia._

Y aunque la empatía de Will significa que ha tenido como invitados mentales a asesinos, enfermos de toda clase y personas comunes que se cruza en la calle y experimentado un millar de emociones gracias a ello…

Nunca se ha acercado a sentir algo así, ni siquiera de segunda mano.

Pero está bien.

Will está demasiado cansado y _harto_ para quererlo.

- **II** – **NO ES DIFERENTE**

En la historia de los alfas que Will tuvo _el placer_ de conocer Jack Crowford ocupa uno de los puestos más bajos, casi en la misma escala que el tipo que le dijo a Will que su biología estaba rota y sería incapaz de encontrar a su alfa.

Los evita a los dos lo mismo y teniendo en cuenta que no ha visto a ese psicólogo en una década puede decir que lo hace muy bien.

Esto es, por supuesto, hasta que las niñas comienzan a desaparecer de manera misteriosa y el FBI se ve incapaz de encontrar al culpable. Con los dos mejores perfiladores ocupados en Philadelphia y otro caso en Texas, Will ve venir la visita desde lejos.

Esto no lo exime de la fugaz sorpresa que siente al encontrarse a Jack al final de una de sus clases, con toda la determinación y prepotencia de un alfa en una misión. No está tan sorprendido de que los superiores hayan cancelado el trato luego de las últimas semans pero le hubiese gustado una advertencia antes.

Will está poco impresionado, cabe decir.

El hombre mantiene su espacio personal, eso sí, quizás todavía perjudicado por su _último encuentro_ cuando casi le quitó la garganta con sus dientes (una historia para otra ocasión) pero no se restringe al empujar la responsabilidad del caso sobre los hombros de Will.

 _Los amigos comparten las cargas_ , leyó alguna vez en un envoltorio de caramelo -¿o fue en una galleta de la suerte?- pero Will no tiene amigos, y si los tuviese no estaría contando al hombre que le quitó una de sus mejores alumnas en su búsqueda de la ballena blanca.

— Ya no trabajo como perfilador, Agente Crowford—le recuerda, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

— La gente se está muriendo, _Graham_ _—_ no está feliz por las palabras de Will y eso se nota en su ceño fruncido, el enojo coloreando su piel.

Will lo mira a los ojos durante un inquietante segundo— La gente muere todo el tiempo—dice a cambio, y agrega sin emoción—. Usa a tu equipo, para algo los tienes.

La forma en que se va le recuerda a un niño en una rabieta y por un instante él sonríe para sí mismo. Sin embargo, se borra al pensar en el caso actual y todas las chicas desaparecidas. Tal vez el hombre no vea el patrón detrás del más obvio pero Will _sí_.

(Puede que realmente esté roto, porque de haber sido un omega normal habría aceptado el caso para mantener a salvo a las chicas a pesar de todo el disgusto que tiene hacia Crowford. Pero no lo hace, porque tiene una promesa que cumplir consigo mismo.)

" _Primero te debes a Dios. Luego a ti mismo, y por último al resto."_ Fueron las palabras de su padre, y aunque han pasado años desde la última vez que creyó en un poder superior él sigue guardando obediencia a la frase. Por esto mismo dijo que no a Crowford

Además, no significa que vaya a dejar las cosas así.

- **III** – **CODICIA**

Tres días más tarde hay un alfa en su salón de clases, en la parte posterior y escondido a simple vista.

No es Jack Crowford.

El hombre es todas líneas elegantes _-¿quién demonios se pone un traje de tres piezas un martes por la tarde?_ \- y colonia suave, apenas notable de no ser por la manera en que invade el aula –está sorprendido de que sus alumnos aún no se hayan dado cuenta-, y _paciente_.

Solo cuando finaliza su conferencia acerca de la Asesina de las Petunias –que mató alrededor de cinco personas con _sus macetas_ \- y los estudiantes se retiran, el desconocido se acerca hasta su mesa mientras está juntando sus cosas.

— ¿Dr. Will Graham?—el acento es ligero pero está allí, en la forma que pronuncia su nombre en un tono que acaricia la línea entre la confianza y _algo más_ — Soy el Dr. Hannibal Lecter, un placer conocerlo.

Entonces llega el momento clave y él alza los ojos hacia el rostro cincelado, con sus pómulos de poeta griego y unos ojos _muy_ familiares. Él ha visto ese color granate, tan inusual como hermoso en algún lado, está seguro de ello.

— Sólo Graham está bien —dice sin pensar, y extiende su mano hacia el hombre, empujando la claridad hacia un costado—, Dr. Lecter. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

— Lecter está más que bien—sonríe, un capricho peculiar de sus labios—. Soy un asociado del FBI y me gustaría solicitar su opinión en uno de los casos.

— Crowford te envió—no es una pregunta y no necesita respuesta. El hombre debe estar más desesperado de lo que demostró o quizás la desaparición del día anterior lo empujó hasta el borde.

Fue un consejo corrige, tan suave como antes, pero es obvio para Will que no está feliz por el supuesto de haber sido ordenado. Es _típico_ de un alfa… o al menos así lo pensaría alguien menor. Sin embargo, Will está seguro que hay algo más . Y hubiera venido de todas formas porque quería conocer al cerebro detrás del informe sobre el Destripador de Chesapeake.

 _Esto_ no es lo que él espera en absoluto.

Will mira a los ojos a la persona que una vez lo vio cubierto de sangre y susurró " _hermoso"_ y… no ve nada. _Nada_. Entones algo hace _clic_ en su cabeza y por primera vez en años, algo crece y se alza en su estómago como un monstruo.

 _Ah_ , piensa.

 _Con que esto es la codicia._

\- **IV** – **¿VERDAD?**

Pero Will sigue estando demasiado cansado y harto para _tomarlo_.

* * *

 **(but I'll eat your heart)**


	2. Chapter II

_**I don't want your flowers**_

* * *

- **I** \- **UNA INVITACIÓN**

—Ya no trabajo más como perfilador —es lo que dice Will, aún si una parte pequeña de su cabeza se ríe y susurra " _mentiroso"_ con una voz de barítono seductora.

—Estoy enterado de ello, el Sr. Graham— el hombre dice, en voz suave _, reconfortante_ por alguna razón—. Pero me temo que el caso se nos ha ido de las manos. La octava víctima ha sido hallada esta mañana.

 _Ah,_ entonces no estaba errado en su idea sobre la desesperación de Crowford.

La cosa es que incluso con ese _algo_ en su vientre Will detesta la idea de trabajar cerca del Dr. Lecter, sin ser nada personal ya que le disgustaba la mayoría de la gente, pero… si se unía podía poner sus manos en la información que le faltaba para terminar su perfil.

—Entiendo—dice, porque no necesita un desorden de empatía para comprender que el Alcaudón está creciendo al mismo tiempo que la imagen del FBI se hunde como una piedra en el mar— . Y supongo si acepto me llevarás a la escena del crimen.

—Así es —el Dr. Lecter sonríe, una curvatura pequeña en sus labios, pero Will está ocupado durante ese instante con las sombras que se mueven en sus ojos. Casi quiere preguntarle si las tres piezas de su traje son suficientes para mantener al monstruo detrás de las costuras. Casi.

—Sólo tienes que decirme—dice en voz baja, profunda, permitiendo que el silencio se expanda durante una milésima de segundo demasiada larga para agregar—, e iremos.

Will está en la línea difusa entre decir "Vete a la mierda" y "No, gracias" pero entonces comete el error de mirar a los ojos del alfa otra vez. _No hay manera en el infierno que me deje ir_ , piensa, deseando estar en esa noche en Italia otra vez y ser más inteligente como para echarse hacia atrás.

La cosa es que… Will es un hombre cansado.

—Lidere el camino, Dr. Lecter—concede con un suspiro, e ignora sus ojos en favor de sujetar su abrigo.

Y está _harto_.

( _¿Pero exactamente de qué?_ )

- **II** \- **PUEDE SER**

 _Si te acercas te arrancaré el corazón_ , no dice, _y me lo comeré._

- **III** \- **UNA BUENA O MALA NOTICIA**

La víctima está acostada en su cama como si todavía estuviese soñando, con su rostro suave y pálido debajo de las luces de la habitación. Will la mira y siente como una pequeña parte suya se queja. _¿Ves, Chilton? Mi biología no está rota_ , piensa, antes de empujar los sentimientos propios a un costado y permitir que el péndulo se balancee.

— Agente Katz—llama en voz muy baja, y cuando los pasos se acaban a poco centímetros suyos gira su cabeza y la mira—, ¿podría decirse si hay algo físicamente mal con ella? —Ante sus cejas alzadas, se apresura a añadir— Además de su muerte.

— Tiene una cicatriz en su estómago pero todavía no hemos podido revisarla. Jack quería que todo estuviese igual para cuando vinieses.

Will resopla porque no le importa lo suficiente evitarlo— Ya veo. Dile a Crowford que el Alcaudón la devolvió porque no podía _honrarla_ como se merecía. Esta es su disculpa—señaló con un gesto de su cabeza la posición de la víctima, como si sus propios padres la hubiesen tapado—. Si resulta que hay algo mal con ella ya tienes la respuesta al porqué ninguna de las otras víctimas ha podido ser recuperada.

La agente pierde todo el color de su rostro— ¿Me estás diciendo qué…?

— Sí—Will pasa por su lado, completando en voz baja—, se las está comiendo.

En su salida comparte una mirada con el Dr. Lecter, quien lo observa con algo misterioso revoloteando en sus ojos. Will _observa_ y se encuentra nadando en una especie de intriga y cosas más oscuras y no puede evitar pensar que quizás haya un siguiente cuerpo la mañana siguiente.

A Will le gustaría que le importase un poco _más_ en el lado "correcto" del espectro y un poco _menos_ en el "incorrecto".

- **IV** \- **SEGÚN LO QUE ESPERES**

Se queda en un hotel esa noche cuando la rueda de su auto se pincha camino a casa, por lo que lo deja en un taller mecánico y se pide una pequeña habitación sin servicio de habitación. No tiene hambre y lo único que quiere hacer es dormir.

Envía un mensaje de texto a una de sus escasos amigos y apoya su cabeza sobre la almohada. La cama tiene una comodidad de puntuación de tres sobre diez pero está tan cansado que cae en un sueño profundo en cuestión de segundos. Un sueño donde una figura con astas lo sigue en la esquina de sus ojos y todo está teñido de rojo y negro.

A pesar de todo no es miedo lo que siente al despertar. Es expectación.

Will está _esperando_ la cacería.

Su teléfono suena entonces y su ceño se frunce al ver el remitente y el contenido. Es un mensaje de Crowford. _Ven a la dirección que te mando. El Alcaudón volvió a matar._ Los labios de Will se arquean hacia arriba y piensa: _sí, seguro que fue el Alcaudón._

Su sarcasmo se corta cuando alguien golpea su puerta.

Con confusión pero pensando que se trata de un trabajador del hotel abre la puerta y se asoma, parpadeando al ver al buen doctor frente a él. Por extraño que es no está tan sorprendido como debería.

— Buenos días, señor Graham—el alfa sonríe con ojos _calientes_ —. Espero no molestar pero pensé que te gustaría un poco de desayuno, está hecho por _mí_ —le muestra el taper que trae y algo en su estómago se aprieta _porqué es comida hecha en casa por el alfa_. Finge que es sólo hambre.

— Buen día—devuelve y se aparta del camino de forma automática, volviendo en sí cuando ya es demasiado tarde y el alfa está en el interior de la estéril habitación con su traje de tres piezas, la coliona cara y un recipiente con comida como si no existiese un mejor lugar donde estar—. Espera, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Una luz divertida parpadea en los ojos del doctor— Tengo mis fuentes.

— _Fuentes_ —con algo de incredulidad Will suspira y se frota lo ojos—. Bien, tome asiento, Sr. Lecter. Traeré los platos y entonces podemos hablar un poco más sobre esta "fuente" —. Si se trata de Alana no sabe qué va a hacer. ¿Bloquearla?

— Preferiría hablar sobre ayer, sino es mucha molestia. Me temo que Jack se quedó un poco incómodo por tu abrupta salida.

— ¿Y te pidió que vinieses a preguntarme si sentía la necesidad de matar a alguien y dejarla en su cama? —tira, dejando los platos y cubiertos de plástico sobre la mesita frente a Hannibal, quien está sentado en la única silla

El Dr. Lecter se ríe en voz baja, dividiendo las salchichas y los huevos sobre ambos platos con una maestría digna de un restaurante de cinco estrellas— Sugirió que podría ser bueno que tú y yo tuviésemos una conversación amistosa sobre esto. Pareciese que te ve como una frágil taza de porcelana para el té.

Algo en Will arde con ese pensamiento pero se deja enfriar al probar el desayuno del alfa. Si es por el sabor increíble o el hecho de que _sabe_ que uno de los primeros pasos de un cortejo es la comida no es importante— ¿Y tú qué ves? —Pregunta— Y, um, está delicioso. Gracias.

— De nada, Sr. Graham, compartir mi comida es uno mis mayores placeres—sus pómulos se marcan al sonreír—. Y con respecto a tu pregunta…—deja caer el silencio por unos segundos antes de responder—, te veo como la mangosta que quiero debajo de mi casa.

 _Dramático_ , piensa Will en mitad del silencio, y cuando la segunda parte llega a él un extraño calor acaricia su pecho, sin embargo, esto es lo que sale— No sabía que tenías tantas serpientes.

El Dr. Lecter se ríe— Y es por esto, Sr. Graham, que me gustaría que conversemos más menudo. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez incluso acabemos siendo amigos.

— No te veo tan interesante—dice, Will, porque nadie le ha acusado de tener instinto de conservación o delicadeza.

Algo oscuro pero divertido, como un gato en medio de sus estiramientos para empezar a jugar, lo mira desde los ojos granate— Pero lo harás.

No es palabrerío. El Dr. Lecter está seguro de que es lo suficiente interesante, de que _será_ lo suficiente interesante para que Will quiera estar cerca de él.

Como única respuesta, Will se permite sonreír, una pequeña curvatura de labios que dice: _te estaré esperando, doc._ Lecter no es el único hombre con trucos en la habitación.

(Tampoco es el único que conoce el juego más antiguo del mundo.)

* * *

( _ **But I'll eat your heart**_ )


	3. Chapter III

**Reescrito** 10/08 por que la edición es mi manía.

* * *

 _ **I don't want your flowers**_

* * *

- **I** \- **NO HAY ESPERA QUE DURE CIEN AÑOS**

Una tarde de invierno mientras dibuja, Hannibal recibe un email de Crowford con un link y un corto mensaje acerca de si puede echarle un vistazo y decirle que es lo que piensa sobre él. Está un poco impresionado al abrir y ver que se trata de un informe sobre el Destripador de Chesapeake, es decir, él, y sonríe para sí mismo.

Conoce a Jack gracias a la mujer que una vez fue su aprendiz –una de las únicas personas que puede considerar que están cerca de ser un "amigo"- y solo permitió su acercamiento porque la psicología es un poco aburrida en el último tiempo y necesita algo con que entretenerse.

Que Jack Crowford cace asesinos por profesión y esté obsesionado con encontrar al monstruo que se oculta debajo de _él_ son solo las guindas del pastel. No tiene deseos de ir a la cárcel por lo que solo se permite jugar cuando es _muy_ seguro y mientras tanto alivia su aburrimiento viendo de cerca los otros asesinos.

Es divertido eliminar a los otros depredadores, debe admitir.

Sus cejas se alzan mientras lee el informe y no puede evitar sentirse _tocado_ por las palabras del hombre que lo escribió. Siente un indudable deseo por _conocer_ esa persona y saber quién fue capaz de meterse bajo la piel del Destripador y plasmar varios de sus órganos en un papel.

Es entonces cuando copia el nombre del autor –William Graham- y google le devuelve la imagen de un Ganimedes de rizos oscuros y ojos tormentosos. _Oh,_ le dice Hannibal a la foto, _te conozco._

 _Te conozco._

Cierra sus ojos y se sumerge en su Palacio de la Memoria, caminando por el pasillo principal hasta una de las puertas que guardan sus recuerdos más memorables de su juventud, a un lado del de la primera víctima de Il'Mostro y frente al de la primera persona que salvó como cirujano.

 _Él arrastra al taxista que abolló su auto y se dio a la fuga, utilizando la cobertura de la noche tan oscura como la boca de un lobo, cuando escucha un extraño gruñido a un callejón a poca distancia._

 _Con su bisturí en una mano y el cuerpo del hombre alcoholizado como escudo se desliza unos centímetros para obtener una visión más clara._

 _Hay una figura de pie y otra en el suelo, y el olor de la sangre es detectable incluso sin su sentido del olfato superior a la mayoría._

 _Una nube se mueve sobre sus cabezas y un rayo de luz golpea sobre la cabeza del misterioso vencedor. Él tiene una mata de rizos caobas que llega hasta sus hombros y el rostro de un ángel caído, todas líneas suaves y ojos del color de una tormenta, con una boca rosada-carmín._

— _Hermoso—no puede evitar expresar su pensamiento._

 _El extraño lo mira y sonríe, sus dientes blancos como perlas manchados de carmesí. Entonces Hannibal detecta un olor predominante sobre la sangre, el de un omega, y siente como si algo en su estómago se prendiese fuego._

 _Ah, se dice, así que a esto le llaman codicia._

El recuerdo se interrumpe cuando su teléfono suena, el nombre de _Jack Crowford_ en la pantalla y Hannibal suspira para sí mismo, atendiendo a regañadientes.

Si fuese un hombre de fe cree que esto es a lo que llamarían un "acto de Dios", piensa, cuando el hombre le _pide que habla con Will Graham para que ayude con el caso actual._ Es decir, le brinda acceso al omega al que ha querido hallar desde hace década y media con _bendiciones._

Hannibal se ríe, después de aceptar y cortar, mientras mira el boceto de _Will Graham_ en la hoja, en su versión más joven traída directamente de sus recuerdos. Ahora que ya tiene un nombre y toda la información básica que podría querer para ir hacia él supone que puede empezar un nuevo cuaderno con el Will actual.

Pero primero tiene que buscar _más_ sobre su omega.

Google es su aliado en el caso y pronto descubre que Will Graham vive en Wolf Tramp con una manada de siete perros, tiene un desorden de empatía que le permite vestirse de la persona que _desee_ , meterse en sus mentes como un psíquico y conocer todos sus secretos, lo que explica el informe tan encantador sobre el Destripador.

Y lo más importante, está _soltero_.

Esto, por supuesto, significa que Hannibal puede moverse de forma rápida y no ensuciarse con competidores, aún si a una parte de él le fascina la idea de presentarle en una bandeja de porcelana a alfas inferiores capaces de creerse dignos de su omega.

Su búsqueda también acaba en varios informes de psicólogos conocidos sobre el trastorno de empatía de Will, algunos poco favorecedores como el de Chilton Frederik, pero Hannibal está seguro que son escasas las personas que pueden creer algo de él. Chilton tiene cierta fama en los círculos de psicología y creer que tiene al Destripador en su cárcel no le ha ayudado.

Sin embargo, si Will lo desea el hombre puede ser uno de los regalos de cortejo. Siempre ha entretenido la idea de cortarle la lengua y preparar un delicioso estofado con ella, tal vez algo clásico con vino tinto y verduras.

Una sonrisa baila en sus labios mientras piensa en su precioso, escurridizo tesoro. Su escape ha sido uno de los pocos y peores errores de Hannibal pero él siempre ha sido alguien que aprende de ellos y nunca ha cometido el mismo dos veces.

Hannibal lo tendrá aunque deba matar a la mitad de Baltimore, y _convencer_ de _todas_ las formas posibles al omega que están destinados a estar juntos. Como el Destripador, como Hannibal Lecter, como el monstruo dentro de un traje de persona _no aceptará ningún otro resultado_.

* * *

- **II** –

Es claro que Jack _quiere_ la mente de su precioso Will para _todos_ sus casos, porque ni él ni sus ayudantes juntan suficientes neuronas para competir con el cerebro de uno de los perfiladores más grandes del FBI, quién tiene una lista de asesinos atrapados que supera las dos cifras y aun así se mantiene tan lejos –y tan bien- de la atención que Hannibal no se enteró de él hasta ese momento.

El problema de Jack es que el deseo de trabajar juntos no es mutuo.

Hannibal se entera de los demás que el problema entre su omega y Jack comenzó hace años con el comportamiento abrasivo del alfa y culminó con la desaparición de Miriam Lass hace cinco años, cuando Will abandonó su trabajo como perfilador y sólo acepto enseñar en la Academia con la condición de que Jack se mantuviese alejado.

Sin embargo, debido al Alcaudón, el peor de los casos que ha sufrido Baltimore en los últimos diez años, los mandos altos decidieron que el periodo de gracia terminó y permitieron a Jack volver a acercarse a _preguntar por su ayuda_ , siendo su respuesta un rotundo no.

Hannibal siente bastante cariño ante la idea de Will diciéndole a Jack "la gente muere todo el tiempo" y desea haber estado presente en ese momento, aún si la tentación de _rajarle la garganta con sus dientes_ al alfa que creía tener algo que decir sobre su omega hubiera sido un problema.

Un día, él le servirá los pulmones de Jack Crowford a su querido Will, ¿quizás como regalo de bodas? Y se _deleitará_ en su sonrisa.

Por el momento se sube a su auto para ir a la Academia con planes corriendo. _Por fin nos veremos,_ _mi amor_ , piensa con un brillo en sus ojos que asustaría cualquiera que lo viese, _no te dejaré ir esta vez._

El camino no es largo y una vez que llega a su destino deja el auto en el exterior y sigue las instrucciones para ir al aula donde su omega está enseñando. Un ligero nerviosismo late en la lejanía, en lo más profundo de su piel, pero Hannibal lo ata con tanta destreza como al monstruo debajo de sus ojos y entra al lugar.

En los últimos quince años Will ha cambiado poco en su físico. Sus ojos siguen siendo igual de inteligentes y agudos, escondidos bajo unos anteojos que le permiten huir de todos los pensamientos _porcinos_ de los demás, y su cabello es una mata de rulos oscuros que caen hasta sus hombros. Tiene la misma gracia del amante de Aquiles, tan _precioso_ que le _duele._

Lo oye dictar su clase con una tranquilidad suave, casi hipnótica, y siente envidia de todos los estudiantes que pueden deleitarse con sus clases y sin embargo no tienen idea de lo tan especial que es su maestro, lo lejos que está de ellos.

El único pesar que se lleva del encuentro es su falta de reconocimiento y aunque le duele un poco si hay algo que Hannibal posee es _paciencia_ , y más que doscientos gramos de determinación. Si puede esperar un par de años para acabar con las personas que lo ofendieron un día, ¿cómo no jugar largo cuando se trata de su omega?

Lo mucho que quiere empujarlo contra el escritorio y _besarlo hasta que sólo pueda pensar que pertenece a Hannibal_ es cuidadosamente llevado a un lado de su Palacio Mental, para cuando realmente sea permitido y alentado.

Hasta ahora su paciencia nunca le ha dado frutos amargos, por lo que se permite sonreír y _seguir con sus planes._

* * *

( _ **But I'll eat your heart**_ )

* * *

 **Todavía tengo la mitad de este capítulo sin editar pero lo corté porque no quería hacerlo tan largo*inserte encogimiento de hombros* Ya tendremos más Hannibal más adelante.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Reescrito** 10/08 por que la edición es mi manía.

* * *

 _ **I don't want your flowers**_

* * *

- **I** \- **ÁQUEL QUE AVISA**

Luego de desayunar y compartir una conversación más tranquila, el Dr. Lecter lo lleva hasta el taller mecánico con su Bentley y se despide con una sonrisa misteriosa –y estúpidamente atractiva pero Will se niega a admitir esto último-, yéndose hacia su consultorio para su primera cita.

Él retira su auto y se dirige a la nueva escena del crimen, pensando sobre la mañana con una mueca. No quiere decir que fue un disgusto encontrarse con el hombre pero tiene la sensación de haber caído en su trampa después del desafío y lo último que quiere es ser tomado por tonto por el doctor.

Will de verdad odia a los psicólogos. La única razón por la que habla con Alanna es porque es una buena persona y puede compartir con ella todas sus quejas sobre alfas estúpidos. Sin embargo, algo le dice que evite hablar sobre Lecter con ella. No quiere saber si el alfa que fue su mentor y por el cual tiene un flechazo del tamaño de júpiter es el mismo que llegó a su hotel.

Lo cual lo deja con la pregunta de que como Lecter obtuvo su dirección. ¿Lo olió hasta allí?

Lo que sea, hay cosas más importantes sobre las qué pensar en ese momento.

La nueva escena del crimen es a cielo abierto y presenta una imagen _grotesca_ de una adolescente desnuda atravesada sobre una cornamenta. Hay una especie de belleza etérea y negra que Will solo reconoce para sí y no le toma mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que el asesino que lo hizo no es el Alcaudón.

Incluso si la víctima comparte todos los rasgos de las anteriores –cabello oscuro, pálida piel y belleza americana- no hay _amor_ de por medio en ese asesinato. Falta el picor de la desesperación y esa curiosa ternura que sintió en la anterior escena.

Katz es la primera –y única- que se acerca a él, los ojos oscuros y una sonrisa que falta— Tenías razón ayer. Elise Nichols estaba enferma, en las primeras etapas de un cáncer de hígado. Y el Alcaudón lo supo porque se lo quitó y luego se lo devolvió.

— ¿Entonces…?—Will frota sus dedos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras espera que la mujer termine con lo que ya sabe que dirá.

— Se las está _comiendo_ —dice, con una especie de horror lejano, como si una parte de ella estuviese conteniendo las ganas de vomitar pero la más cínica y en control intentase decirle que no había sido lo peor ni lo sería—. Por eso no encontramos nada de ellas. Pero no entiendo por qué…—frunce los labios y mira hacia adelante, hacia la escena—, ¿ella también estaba enferma?

— No—luego de un momento de indecisión hace un gesto a la escena y añade en voz baja—, ella no es una víctima del Alcaudón. Si lo fuera, no estaría aquí y mucho menos de expuesta de esa manera. El asesino que buscamos ama a las chicas, a su manera retorcida y desesperada, y las mata porque _ama_ a la que no pudo matar todavía.

— ¿Estamos buscamos otro asesino más? —resopla con molestia y mira hacia un lado, quizás imaginando el próximo mes cuando recién podría dormir más de cinco horas seguidas. Will no envidió su situación pero agradece que sea un alfa lo suficiente consideraba como para usar un bloqueador de olor.

Incluso en la actualidad hay fochas que se niegan a mostrar un poco de respeto a los omegas y no bombardearlos con olores tan _fuertes_ y _molestos_ cuando la misma biología ha hecho que sea algo involuntario querer enfadar a un alfa. (Supone que entiende un poco a Chilton y su cuento de la biología rota. Will nunca ha sido afectado por esas cosas.)

— Puedes llamarlo una copia—se encoge de hombros, trayendo sus pensamientos hacia la situación actual—, pero no te preocupes mucho. Dudo que vuelva a actuar— _no de esta forma,_ agrega en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace sonar tan seguro?

Will reprime una risa funesta, recordando que la gente no considera su humor como normal. O ético.

— Esto —hace un gesto de cabeza hacia la muchacha que hace horas era una estudiante con sueños e ilusiones y ahora está montada sobre la cabeza de un ciervo, sangrienta y _muerta_ — es un mensaje.

Katz alza las cejas, no impresionada, sí incrédula— ¿Un mensaje? ¿Sobre qué?

— Sobre que estamos por el buen camino. El Alcaudón _es_ un caníbal y está cada vez más obsesionado. El tiempo para salvar a su novena víctima se nos está acabando.

Ella no pregunta nada más.

- **II** \- **NO TRAICIONA**

Lo que Will no cuenta a nadie es que aunque el asesino –ahora apodado "Copión", porque el FBI no paga la _creatividad_ \- no es el que el equipo busca con tanta desesperación sí se trata de alguien muy familiar para él.

Su trabajo más completo y el que ha dedicado más horas de su vida es acerca del Destripador de Chesapeake, y no existe nadie –a excepción del mismo asesino- que haya estado tan dentro de su cabeza como Will. Cassie Boyle es una víctima de la ballena blanca de Crowford pero Will no va ser quien se lo cuente.

Es un bastardo egoísta, después de todo, y prefiere que el mensaje original se quede solo para él. Nadie va a ver tan cerca de la chica mientras sea la víctima de un asesino de tan bajo perfil pero si se trata del Destripador todo el FBI va a involucrarse y _pondrán sus dedos sobre lo suyo_.

Además, supone que se lo debe al Destripador.

Su mensaje es _realmente interesante._

(¿Un agradecimiento al dios de la fertilidad, Cernunnos? Es un poco adelantado, incluso para un _asesino_. Ni siquiera le ha invitado a tomar el té todavía. _¿O sí?_

Will piensa en el desayuno de esa mañana, en las _salchichas caseras_ y piensa un poco más acerca de un viejo recuerdo entrelazado con palabras en francés sucio, una luna sangrienta y el hilo rojo con el que a veces sueña.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, sea hora de mover el juego un poco. Ya sabes, sólo para demostrar que recibió el mensaje y que en los juegos de dos personas no es uno de ellos el único que se se mueve.)

* * *

( _ **But I'll eat your heart**_ )

* * *

 **Genial, hasta aquí terminó la edición de los cuatro capítulos que ya tenía publicados. Dentro de un par de días vendrá la nueva actualización.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, marcar y suscribirse. ¡Espero les agrade el resultado final!**


	5. Chapter V

**Nada** que reconozcan me pertenece. Yo solo juego con los personajes porque tengo un poco de tiempo libre y ganas de joder.

* * *

 _ **I don't want your flowers**_

* * *

- **I** \- **CUANTO MÁS CERCA ESTÉS DEL CIELO**

Hannibal despierta mucho antes de lo usual gracias a una llamada de Crowford. Está muy seguro de haber tomado una promesa acerca de los horarios de contacto permitidos antes de aceptar trabajar como consultor. Con un suspiro lo atiende de todas formas.

— Dr. Lecter, lamento molestarlo tan tarde pero hemos encontrado al Alcaudón.

Las cejas de Hannibal se alzan al oír el tono molesto del hombre. Cualquiera diría que estaría feliz por encontrar al culpable de la desaparición y asesinato de ocho adolescentes. A menos que por supuesto…

— Alguien llegó primero y lo asesinó. Creemos que es el Copión pero nos gustaría otra opinión. También sería bueno que trajeras a Will.

— Muy bien, Jack, me vestiré y estaré allí lo más pronto que pueda. Pero no tengo forma de contactarme con William—es una mentira, por supuesto, porque si hay algo en lo que es bueno un asesino es en conseguir información, y Hannibal no es un asesino cualquiera, es _el_ asesino.

— Te pasaré su número, Dr. Lecter—y entonces corta.

Va a disfrutar cuando tenga que acabar con Jack, no hay duda alguna. _Tal rudeza._

Lo único bueno es que ya tiene una excusa perfecta para tener el número de su omega y la oportunidad de _verlo en acción_ , sin mencionar que el caso ha subido su nivel entre los intereses de Hannibal. Él sabe muy bien que no fue el Copión quien terminó con la vida del Alcaudón por lo que tiene curiosidad sobre quién lo hizo.

Quien quiera tendría que ser lo suficiente bueno para hacerse pasar por él, ¿cierto? Alguien con _habilidad._

Tarareando en su contemplación envía un mensaje a Will mientras se viste y espera su respuesta. Está sorprendido cuando el hombre le llama _de inmediato._

— Jack te dio mi número—es el saludo de Will, y Hannibal estaría más ofendido sino estuviese tan encantado al oír la voz somnolienta al otro lado. Es un preludio a lo que estará expuesto el resto de su vida, después de mover sus cartas y conseguir sus resultados deseados—. ¿Qué pasó?

— Buenas noches, Will, lamento haberte despertado. Y sí, él me lo dio porque quiere que vayamos a la nueva escena. El Alcaudón ha sido encontrado.

Hay un momento de silencio antes de un suspiro y el sonido de la madera crujiendo— Está bien, culpo a Crowford. Así que, ¿nuestro asesino está muerto?

— De hecho—no se le escapa el "nuestro" y evita sonreír—. Creen que es obra del Copión.

Will suspira— Por supuesto. Dile a Crowford que no podré ir hasta mañana. Mi auto volvió a descomponerse.

— Puedo pasar por ti. ¿Estás en tu casa o en un hotel? —sigue ganando en ambos casos así que ni siquiera le importa si tiene que conducir a mitad de la madrugada durante hora y media hasta la _casa_ de su omega o volver a poner un pie en un hotel barato.

(Cuando se vayan de Luna de Miel Hannibal lo va a llevar al hotel más precioso de París, a la habitación más lujosa que puedan darle. Es una _promesa._ )

— En mi casa. Pero no es necesario—suena reticente pero no tanto como esperó por lo que Hannibal decide insistir.

— Me temo que el Agente Crowford es lo suficiente terco como para ir por ti si tiene que hacerlo—eso saca a una risa divertida de su omega.

— Él no vendrá a casa, no desde la última vez que…—se detiene y suspira—. Pero tienes razón. Cuanto más rápido termine este caso más pronto podré regresar a mi vida normal.

Hannibal es lo suficiente caballeroso para no romper sus ilusiones así que dice con suavidad— Pasaré por ti, entonces.

— Te enviaré mi dirección—parece a punto de cortar pero añade—. Gracias, Hannibal—y entonces sí corta.

La comisura de sus labios se alza y él guarda la memoria de la primera vez que su tesoro utiliza su nombre en un rincón especial de su Palacio. No hay manera que permita que retrocedan a "Sr. Lecter" y "Sr. Graham", no después de oír cuan _correcto_ suena su nombre desde la boca de Will.

Con una nueva ligereza se viste con rapidez y utiliza el GPS para llegar al hogar de su omega. Avisa a Will que está en camino, obteniendo un mensaje acerca de que el portón estará abierto para cuando llegue.

No tarda tanto como creyó en un principio, de seguro gracias a la falta de tráfico usual, y se interna en las calles de Wolf Tramp mirando el barrio tranquilo con sus alejadas unas de otras. Piensa que es una buena opción para alguien con necesidad de espacio como Will y sus siete perros pero está seguro de que su propia casa es una mejor opción para tener una familia.

Empuja esos pensamientos a un lado cuando ve su destino, una casa de una planta con un largo patio delantero y una única luz exterior. El vehículo de Will está dentro del terreno por lo que Hannibal aparca el suyo frente a la entrada y sale al aire exterior, notando el pequeño portón de madera desbloqueado.

El olor a perro asalta su nariz mientras entra y camina hasta la puerta, arrugando la nariz ligeramente cuando no puede sentir nada más allá. ¿Will usa bloqueadores de olor incluso en su propia casa? Es _desconcertante_. El hogar de un omega es su lugar más seguro, como su propia fortaleza, y nunca ha conocido a alguien que se esconda allí, ni siquiera sus casos más desdichados.

Hannibal lo agrega a su archivo sobre Will mientras toca la puerta por cortesía, a sabiendas que el sonido de los escalones es más que suficiente advertencia de la presencia de alguien. Sin mencionar a los perros. Desde allí puede oírlos ladrar.

— Tranquilo, Wilson—escucha a Will decir, sólo un segundo antes que la puerta se abra y un hocico peludo se frote en su zapato—. Windy _, no,_ deja al Dr. Lecter—el diminuto perro deja de husmear y se queja, volviendo al interior del hogar mientras su dueño le ofrece una ligera sonrisa de disculpa—. Lo siento, ella es muy curiosa. Entra si quieres, sólo necesito un segundo más para terminar con los perros…

— No hay problema, Will. Y "Hannibal" está más que bien—sonríe, deslizándose hacia la casa del omega para no solo ser testigo de lo que Will considera como "decoración" sino el rojo que se arrastra por sus mejillas, su cuello y más abajo. Él realmente quiere ver hasta dónde llega, por pura curiosidad académica.

— Fue un resbalón—se queja, recogiendo al perro culpable de dejar lleno de pelos su zapato. Los otros perros parecen más tranquilos y con mejor educación, y la mayoría pierde su interés en él cuando notan que no tiene ninguna intención de acercarse más a la zona que llamaría "nido" si estuviese solo la cama de Will y _escondido._

Hay _siete_ camitas más, dispersas a su alrededor, desde dónde los perros lo vigilan. Excepto Windy. Ella parece lo suficiente feliz después de haber olido su zapato y parece más interesado en Wil, a quien está intentando babear en una pantalla de amor canino.

— No me molesta. Es un buen paso para desarrollar nuestra amistad—no menciona que se niega a conformarse tan solo con eso pero lo que Will no sabe no lo va a asustar.

— Envidio un poco la seguridad que tienes en ti mismo, Dr -Hannibal—se corrige al último, dejando al perrito en una de las camas junto a otro perro más grande y de color marrón, antes de ir hasta la cocina para lavarse las manos y la cara.

— Un hombre que carece de confianza sí mismo es como un castillo construido en terreno endeble, está destinado a derrumbarse—cita una de las frases favoritos de su tío—. Confieso estar disgustado por la idea de caer.

Su tesoro sonríe un poco, los ojos lejanos mientras toma un viejo saco de la silla y se acerca hacia él— Creo que a nadie le gusta eso, Hannibal. ¿Vamos?

— Detrás de ti, Will.

* * *

-II- **MÁS AMPLIO PARECE**

 _Querido, quiero saber quién puso esa mirada en tu rostro._

 _Quiero saber porque tu hogar no huele a ti._

 _Y porqué tu nido está a la vista de extraños._

* * *

( _ **But I'll eat your heart**_ )

* * *

 **Y las cosas empiezan a ponerse un poco más interesantes… jijiji…**

 **Gracias por leer, marcar, suscribirse y, lo que más llega a mi corazón: ¡comentar! :D**

 **Se despide,**

 **Roisyn**


	6. Chapter VI

**Todo lo** que reconozcan no me pertenece. Yo solo juego con los personajes porque tengo un poco de tiempo libre y ganas de joder.

* * *

 _ **I don't want your flowers**_

* * *

- **I** \- _**Unas gotas de limón**_

El viaje a la escena del crimen pasa en pocas palabras y música clásica bajita, con el cielo oscuro sobre su cabeza incluso cuando llegan. Will es el primero en bajar, sin esperar a la clásica etiqueta que dicta sobre "esperar al buen alfa para que abra la puerta", porque como ya ha quedado más que claro la finura no es su fortaleza.

Lo que queda del Alcaudón está más adentro de la plaza municipal, bajo la cobertura de dos frondosos árboles y en un camino despejado para que sea visible desde todos lados. Will se acerca sin dudar, pasando por los demás investigadores sin fanfarria e ignorando la presencia de Jack que se alza en una esquina.

 _Alguien_ ha tenido la brillante idea de poner la cabeza del hombre en el centro de una pila de piedras, con sus ojos abiertos y desesperados mirando hacia delante, con una banda de tela negra suficiente gruesa como para taparlos colgando a un costado de su oído derecho. A los pies de la "construcción" descansan varias placas con nombres, la más destacable siendo una con la leyenda de _Abigail Hobbs._

Su nariz se arruga un poco mientras vuelve a mirar los ojos del Alcaudón de Minnesota. A su alrededor la gente murmura y se mantiene alejado pero por una vez cree que se trata más de una cosa de la escena que su teatro: hay una nota profunda de _limón_ allí que perturba el sentido del olfato de cualquiera.

Entiende porqué Hannibal se mantiene a un buen pie de la escena, aún si es capaz de sentir su mirada en su espalda como si el hombre ni siquiera se molestara en disimular.

Will suspira y se frota los ojos con la palma de sus dedos, empujando los últimos pensamientos a un costado en favor del caso— Bien—murmura para sí mismo—, simplemente _genial_ —se vuelve y camina hacia el grupito de los investigadores donde está la Agente Katz.

— Es una burla—es lo primero que le dice, sin duda alguna en su tono—. Acerca de cómo el Alcaudón creía que no lo verían hasta que fuese demasiado tarde pero fue atrapado. También para nosotros, por no haber llegado a tiempo.

— ¿Es el Copión? —las cejas de la mujer se alzan y si Will fuera un mejor hombre o un omega menos "roto" supone que se avergonzaría. Le había dicho que solo era cosa de una vez, después de todo.

— Tal vez. Lo único que me dice la escena es que fue algo personal. El asesino quería que todos viéramos la cara del Alcaudón, que sepamos su identidad—sus labios se fruncieron—. ¿Alguien revisó el noveno nombre? ¿Y saben algo sobre el resto del cuerpo?

— Es la hija de nuestra víctima-asesino—Katz suspiró, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos prominentes—. Ella está bien. Llamamos a su casa y nos atendió su madre, Alice. Nos dijo que se despidieron ayer por la tarde de Garret Hobbs pero nunca volvió. Creo que ya sabemos porqué. Y no, seguimos buscando el resto de él. También vamos analizar la letra—lo último fue un agregado de última hora.

Will hace una pequeña mueca y asiente, ofreciéndole una leve sonrisa por los esfuerzos de la investigadora en darle información. Él se enteraría de todas formas, quisiesen o no, legal o no, pero el gesto fue apreciado.

— Si es personal entonces tenemos que revisar a todos los padres de las ocho víctimas—Katz golpea suavemente su espalda—. Vete a dormir, Graham, te ves peor que yo y no duermo más de cinco horas hace una semana.

Él resopla pero asiente y la observa alejarse antes de voltear, casi chocándose con Hannibal— Lo siento—dice, empujando cualquier vocecita quejica al fondo de su cabeza cuando da un paso hacia atrás y no hacia delante como a su cuerpo le gusta creer que quiere.

— Sin sangre no hay culpa—las comisuras del alfa se alzan con ligereza y sus ojos son oscuros con _algo_ cuando pesan sobre él—. Puedo llevarte a tu casa antes que sea más tarde—sugiere—, o puedo ofrecerte algo de desayuno.

Will no entiende como un supuesto hombre normal podría salir con una invitación de comida después de ver la expresión desesperada de la _cabeza_ de una persona en mitad de una plaza. Alfa, beta u omega. Sin embargo, él no está precisamente en una posición para juzgar.

Y en realidad tiene un poco de hambre…

Está casi a milisegundos de aceptar el viaje a su casa pero su cerebro lo traiciona a mitad de camino y lo que sale es— Podría comer algo.

El monstruo en sus ojos es muy _feliz_.

Él solo espera no haber acabado de aceptar _ser_ el aperitivo.

* * *

- **II** \- **De un frutero de plástico**

* * *

La casa de Hannibal está construida como una extensión del traje de persona que lleva. Sólo tiene dos habitaciones "reales", la cocina y el sótano, ambas relacionadas con la parte más profunda de sí mismo pero sólo una ha sido visitada por alguien que salió _vivo_ de allí. Y luego está su dormitorio, que esa ya es otra historia.

Hannibal tiene ganas de mostrar los tres lugares a su querido tesoro.

Por ahora se conforma con enseñar su cocina, un lugar asociado por tradición con los omegas, pero que él ha convertido en su reino. Todo allí está hecho y diseñado para la comodidad y el lujo, para engañar a los demás y esconder el secreto del sabor tan fenomenal de su carne.

Will parece poco impresionado.

A Hannibal le cuesta no sentirse atraído por el capricho de sus labios cuando mira a "Leda y el Cisne" y las encimeras de mármol.

— Te queda—finalmente dice, en voz baja, los ojos llenos de estrellas lejanas mientras sus dedos juguetean con sus bufanda de lana. Hannibal quiere quemarla porque es una de las cosas más feas que ha visto pero también quiere hundir su nariz y oler por una maldita vez a Will.

— ¿Oh? —desliza una silla hacia atrás y se la ofrece a Will, arrugando un poco los labios sin que su omega pudiese verlo cuando incluso a tan poca distancia es incapaz de _olerlo_ , los bloqueadores demasiado fuertes incluso para su sentido de olfato superior. Lástima, hubiese sido genial borrar el olor del _limón_.

(Si Hannibal viese el rostro del hombre más joven en ese momento se habría dado cuenta de la mirada divertida, de la oscuridad acechante en los ojos azules tormentosos como el fantasma de una casa en ruina.

Pero no lo hace, ¿y sabes qué? Está bien _porque no le muestras por donde sangras a un asesino_.)

— No es como si fuese una sorpresa—Will dice, tranquilo—, lo _hiciste_ de esa forma—.Entonces ladea su cabeza y mira directamente a los ojos de Hannibal— Tienes una casa de muñecas preciosa, Doctor.

Sus palabras son suaves y se deslizan por su boca como miel fundida.

Hannibal quiere _devorarlo._

— Pareces muy seguro de mi persona, _querido_ Will—dice a cambio, inclinándose muy ligeramente hacia él, acortando la poca distancia que los separa incluso un poco más—, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

Él sonríe, dientes blancos asomándose apenas entre sus labios rosados— Puedes. Pero no puedo prometer que vaya a responder.

 _Ah,_ Hannibal piensa mientras algo en su estómago burbujea y crece como el hambre de un niño de nueve años en pleno invierno, _así que esto es la codicia._

Y entonces suena el timbre.

* * *

( _ **But I'll eat your heart**_ )

* * *

 **Je.** Soy una troll con certificado (?

Lamento que lean mis pobres intentos de generar tensión. Soy mala en el romance pero estoy intentando mejorar y por eso me tiré a escribir esta historia. Sobrevivamos juntos (?

En fin, que más está decir que les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer, marcar y suscribirme. Me encantan los comentarios así que si me dejas uno tendrás el doble de agradecimiento, ¡yay! :D Lo siento por no poder prometer nada pero la Argentina no está del todo bien, ya saben… así que sí, solo puedo darles mi agradecimiento.

 **Sección Ro-Responde:**

 **L. Middford :** _¡Hola! Gracias a ti por comentar y alegrar mi día. Es una gran felicidad y orgullo que te guste la historia y que haya podido engancharte. Aquí tienes otro capítulo que espero que lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Un saludito! :D_

 **En un par de días volveré a actualizar… espero xD**

 **Un abrazo gigante,**

 **Roisyn**

 **PDTA: Sé que los títulos pueden parecer random pero generalmente tienen una razón, lo juro por mi garrita.**


	7. Chapter VII

**Nada** que reconozcan me pertenece. Yo solo soy una pequeña personita en un mundo grande al que le gusta crear historias con personajes de otros.

* * *

 _ **I don't want your flowers**_

 **-VII- EN CONTROL  
**

La expresión de Hannibal cuando se aleja de él y se excusa para atender a su inesperado visitante probablemente aparezca en sus sueños esa noche. Will se niega a admitir que vaya a disfrutarlo. Casi siente lástima por quien sea que esté en la entrada porque duda mucho de que el alfa le permita vivir por mucho más tiempo.

(En realidad no le importa tanto como piensa que debería.)

 _Salvado por la campana,_ piensa con cierta burla, permitiendo que la falta de almas en la habitación lo engañe en una falsa sensación de seguridad. _¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_ Will sabe más que bien que el final del juego va a dejar a uno o ambos muertos pero parece como si no puede evitar poner sus manos sobre el fuego y sonreír al diablo.

 _Ah, cierto,_ se recuerda a sí mismo, _porque es la única opción donde puedo hacer algo._ No tiene intención de ser conducido como un corderito o un títere; esos tiempos ya pasaron y no volverán. Él se hizo esa promesa, ¿cierto? Después de… bueno, no importa.

La cuestión es que no existe otra manera que mover sus fichas para asegurarse de que el control de Hannibal sobre el tablero no sea _absoluto_ , ya que si el alfa es quién cree que es y _puede apostar su progenitura a que sí,_ entonces ha estado jugando con todos, sus madres y sus abuelos por más tiempo que él.

Más sabe el diablo por sus años que por diablo, dice el refrán popular.

Lo bueno es que Will tiene sus propias armas y experiencia, y en la última década ha dejado de permitir que las historias para niños pequeños lo retengan de hacer lo necesario para cumplir sus objetivos. El mundo es muy grande y demasiado cruel para otra cosa.

—… no te esperaba—llega la voz del alfa desde el pasillo, acompañado por un par de pasos pesados y familiares.

Su boca se frunce un poco pero cualquier señal de desagrado desaparece de su rostro justo cuando surge la figura de Hannibal junto a la del _molesto_ agente Crowford. La sorpresa en los ojos del hombre al verlo sentado cómodamente en la mesa del comedor-cocina es un poco divertida.

— Graham—dice, después de un largo momento de silencio, con una voz que suena a que no está seguro si lo está imaginando o si es real. Will en realidad no quiere saber si el hombre alguna vez ha alucinado con él, no gracias—. Pensé que estarías enseñando.

Will mira al reloj de ciervo en la pared antes de volver su mirada hacia el hombre, sin ningún rastro de emoción incluso cuando pregunta— ¿A las 6.30?

Crowford carraspea y resulta obvio para él que ni siquiera se fijó la hora antes de venir allí. Lo que sea, no es su problema, por lo que vuelve sus ojos hacia Hannibal con una ceja alzada.

— Puedo irme—ofrece al alfa de ojos rojizos, escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. En realidad es preferible. Ya ha hecho su jugada del día así que va a dormir en paz esa noche.

Hannibal está negando incluso antes que Will finalice la oración— No, por favor. Prometí que te haría el desayuno y es lo que tendrás, Will—sonríe, y por un momento el omega casi entiende porque la gente cree que es un buen tipo—. Solo voy a pedirte que me des unos minutos mientras hablo con Jack.

— Está bien—dice, recostándose mejor contra la silla y cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad, como si fuera el mejor lugar para dormitar. No ha tenido mucho tiempo para dormir y de hecho sí tiene una clase para dar más tarde, por lo que parece una buena idea descansar mientras pueda. Y la silla es _cómoda_ , como un siete sobre diez.

(Malditos alfas ricos.)

La forma en que siente la pesada mirada de Crowford en su rostro es _bastante_ divertida y sólo la guinda del pastel.

Mientras los alfas van a hacia donde supone es la oficina de Hannibal Will se permite abrir los ojos y mirar hacia su alrededor de nuevo. Es una casa de muñecas bastante espeluznante tiene que decir, y se siente un poco incómodo cuando Leda parece mirarlo desde donde está.

 _No es el mejor lugar para los niños_ , piensa en un momento de distracción, y rápidamente se queja en voz muy baja, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y hundiendo su cabeza en ellos. ¿Por qué demonios está pensando en eso? No es como si importase.

Escaso tiempo después oye los pasos de los hombres y se acomoda mejor en la silla, mirando con cierta curiosidad cuando Hannibal aparece con cierta tensión en sus hombros que no estaba allí antes de irse.

Bueno, siempre puedes contar con el viejo Jack para joderte un poco el día.

— Piensa en lo que te dije—es lo último que le dice Crowford al doctor antes de pisar hacia la salida, sin despedidas ni florecitas, y el ruido de la puerta es lo último que oyen de él.

Hannibal se queda de pie en la entrada del pasillo durante un largo segundo antes de girarse y mirar hacia Will con una sonrisa que no llega ni por asomo a sus ojos. Parece un poco homicida, lo que significa que ya sabe donde va poner los restos del agente, y a él casi le preocupa saber qué demonios le dijo como para dejarlo así.

Casi.

Hay una parte de él que tiene sospechas muy seguras acerca de la conversación pero no le importa lo suficiente. Lo que sea que Crowford pueda contar sobre él no es más que la punta del iceberg. (Ya lo habría metido en la cárcel si fuese diferente, después de todo.)

— Lamento la interrupción—dice, caminando hacia él—. Voy a trabajar en el desayuno antes que sea más tarde.

— ¿Quieres ayuda?—nunca ha sido bueno quedándose sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo.

— Oh, no, no es necesario, Will—sonríe con un poco más de calor—. Sólo me tomará un momento. ¿Te gustaría un poco de jugo de naranja? Con naranjas naturales, por supuesto.

Él es terco, sin embargo— Puedo hacer el jugo—ofrece, poniéndose de pie.

Hannibal lo mira antes de suspirar, algo divertido— Bien, te mostraré donde tengo el exprimidor.

El desayuno resulta bastante tranquilo. Aunque Will se niega a decir algo sobre el sándwich _francés_ de "jamón" y queso más allá de que está delicioso. Maldito Hannibal y su renuencia a dejar ir el pasado.

(Y sí, es algo muy hipócrita viniendo de él, pero, _¿y qué?_ )

* * *

( _ **But I'll eat your heart**_ )

* * *

Okey, lo dejamos hasta aquí :D

Les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer, marcar y lo más hermoso de todo, ¡comentar! Realmente me sacan una sonrisa.

 **Sección Ro-Responde:**

 **D. Jackson** : ¡gracias por tus comentarios! No sé si fue el mismo día que dejaste los tres o es algo del señor FF, pero si es esto último te aseguro que no me figuraban hasta el 17.  
En fin, que te agradezco mucho los comentarios; me alegro que te guste la nueva versión :D y mi caracterización de Hannibal, sobre la que debo admitir que tengo dudas. Ya se irán desarrollando los secretos de Will ;) y por mucho que quería meter a Alana todavía no. Todavía xD

 **Lexie-chan94** : Jajaja cerca pero no! Alana hará su entrada triunfal pronto, quizás en el capítulo siguiente o el próximo, ¿quién sabe? Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y ojalá que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado :D

Saludos a todos!

 _Roisyn_


End file.
